1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an undercarriage dowel and bushing remover and more particularly pertains to a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device for easily and quickly removing dowels and bushing from suspensions on trucks and buses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an undercarriage dowel and bushing remover is known in the prior art. More specifically, an undercarriage dowel and bushing remover heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,948; U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,705; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,814; U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,813; U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,376; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,608.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device. The inventive device includes a retainer housing having a first end and an open second end with the first end having a hole therethrough and with the second end of said retainer housing being adapted to urge against a suspension for removing a dowel and bushing therefrom and into the retainer housing through the open second end; and also includes a shaft having a first end portion, a second end portion and a second end with the shaft extending through the retainer housing through the hole in the first end; and further includes a cam member being securely attached to the second end of the shaft and having a cam lobe for engaging an end portion of a dowel and a bushing; and also includes a collar having a bore extending therethrough and being removably disposed about the second end portion of the shaft and being movable in and out of the second end of the retainer housing for spacing the shaft within the retainer housing; and further includes a fastening member threaded upon the shaft and a stopper disposed about the shaft for securing and moving the shaft relative to the retainer housing to remove the dowel or bushing from the suspension.
In these respects, the suspension dowel and bushing remover device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and quickly removing dowels and bushing from suspensions on trucks and buses.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of undercarriage dowel and bushing remover now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily and quickly removing dowels and bushing from suspensions on trucks and buses.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which has many of the advantages of the undercarriage dowel and bushing remover mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which is not anticipated rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art undercarriage dowel and bushing remover, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a retainer housing having a first end and an open second end with the first end having a hole therethrough and with the second end of said retainer housing being adapted to urge against a suspension for removing a dowel and bushing therefrom and into the retainer housing through the open second end; and also includes a shaft having a first end portion, a second end portion and a second end with the shaft extending through the retainer housing through the hole in the first end; and further includes a cam member being securely attached to the second end of the shaft and having a cam lobe for engaging an end portion of a dowel and a bushing; and also includes a collar having a bore extending therethrough and being removably disposed about the second end portion of the shaft and being movable in and out of the second end of the retainer housing for spacing the shaft within the retainer housing; and further includes a fastening member threaded upon the shaft and a stopper disposed about the shaft for securing and moving the shaft relative to the retainer housing to remove the dowel or bushing from the suspension.
there has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. Lathe invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public Generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which has many of the advantages of the undercarriage dowel and bushing remover mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art undercarriage dowel and bushing remover, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such suspension dowel and bushing remover device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device for easily and quickly removing dowels and bushing from suspensions on trucks and buses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device which includes a retainer housing having a first end and an open second end with the first end having a hole therethrough and with the second end of said retainer housing being adapted to urge against a suspension for removing a dowel and bushing therefrom and into the retainer housing through the open second end; and also includes a shaft having a first end portion, a second end portion and a second end with the shaft extending through the retainer housing through the hole in the first end; and further includes a cam member being securely attached to the second end of the shaft and having a cam lobe for engaging an end portion of a dowel and a bushing; and also includes a collar having a bore extending therethrough and being removably disposed about the second end portion of the shaft and being movable in and out of the second end of the retainer housing for spacing the shaft within the retainer housing; and further includes a fastening member threaded upon the shaft and a stopper disposed about the shaft for securing and moving the shaft relative to the retainer housing to remove the dowel or bushing from the suspension.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device that eliminates a user from having to pound and pry the dowel or bushing from the suspension.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new suspension dowel and bushing remover device that is convenient and simple to understand and use.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.